Depois da Formatura
by AninhaintheSky
Summary: James, Rose e uma conversa definitiva...


Rose Weasley observava o primo James Potter na pista de dança. E não era exatamente dança que ele praticava. Era mais um balanço estranho e desconjuntado, algo que só muitas doses de Firewhisky são capazes de produzir. E ela estava odiando tudo aquilo. Aquela festa de formatura, aquelas luzes que a cegavam, aquele cheiro de bebidas e... James. James que estava completamente bêbado mesmo com seus pais presentes ali. James que voltara a ser o mesmo estúpido e arrogante de sempre. James que, conversavam civilizadamente desde o verão passado e Rose pensou que ele havia mudado...

_ Quer dançar? _ a voz de Gregory Petters a fez desviar os olhos de James e todos aqueles estudantes alvoroçados e colocá-los no colega que a tinha convidado para o baile de formatura do sétimo ano.

_ Ah, não, obrigada! _ Rose forçou um sorriso se virando para o Grifinório que olhava ao redor com um ar nervoso e atrapalhado fazendo Rose dar um sorriso. _ Sabe o que eu acho, Greg? Que você devia ir até ela, é muito melhor do que beber até não saber o que está fazendo e ficar bancando o idiota na frente de toda a escola!

Rose dissera aquilo num ímpeto que ela tinha apenas quando estava muito nervosa e Gregory a olhou muito assustado, principalmente porque ele não estava bebendo!

_ Eu... Rose... Eu não bebo! E você acha que estou fazendo papel de idiota para a escola toda?

Rose o olhou percebendo o que dissera.

_ Não! Não, Greg _ ela sorriu passando a mão no braço dele _Eu... não, quis dizer que você estava fazendo isso... quer dizer, não vá beber e fazer este papel de idiota... Especificamente! _ ele franziu as sobrancelhas concordando com a cabeça mesmo não entendendo nada do que ela dizia e achou que Rose é quem tinha bebido.

_ Ok. Mas, acha mesmo que eu devo ir atrás dela? Quer dizer, a gente não tá mais junto há seis meses e...

_ E, você não vai perder nada se tentar! _ Rose respirou fundo e se aproximou mais dele. _ Olha, isso é uma bobagem! Vocês se gostam e ficam se fazendo de orgulhosos e pra quê? Pra sofrerem mais ainda! Agora vai lá e se declara! Diz pra ela que você a ama e que só implicava com ela porque era um covarde que não tinha coragens de dizer que sempre foi louco por ela!

Greg novamente a olhou assustado com o jeito dela. E concluiu que Rose definitivamente tinha bebido enquanto ele estava no banheiro.

_ Eu... nunca impliquei com ela! E sempre disse que a amava... _ Rose abriu a boca pra falar, mas desistiu respirando fundo e ficando zonza com as luzes dançantes.

_ Tanto faz! Ela está bem ali! _ ela deu um tapinha no ombro dele o deixando sozinho em seguida, sem ver que o rapaz seguia na direção da garota da Corvinal.

Rose caminhava por aquele mar de gente e luzes desejando estar bem longe dali. Aquele salão enfeitado estava lhe causando náuseas e ela definitivamente não gostava de lugares cheios. E não entendeu porque havia aceitado ir a este baile com Gregory Petters já que ele ainda gostava de sua ex-namorada e ela não sentia nada pelo colega que se formava.

Avistou a um canto, Alvo conversando com a namorada Vivian e logo mais em uma das inúmeras mesas, estavam seus tios Harry e Gina rindo com seus pais e também avós. Pensou em ir até eles quando uma música lenta tomou conta do ambiente. De repente, se sentiu muito sozinha enquanto os casais, inclusive seus parentes, se encaminhavam para a pista de dança e agarradinhos dançavam a uma meia luz.

Seus olhos automaticamente procuraram por James que por algum motivo havia sumido dali e imaginando que ele estaria agarrado com aquele ser que ele resolveu levar ao baile, ela se quis ir embora dali e quando se virou para a porta da saída, trombou com James e eles quase caíram, devido ao estado etílico que ele se encontrava.

_ Rooose! _ James disse sorrindo e segurando na cintura dela os deixando praticamente colados. Rose tentou o afastar ao mesmo tempo que tentava o segurar, pois estava com medo que caíssem ali. _ Era... com você... mesmo que eu... queria falar...

James finalmente conseguiu focalizar os olhos da prima e então pode tentar balbuciar algumas frases. Rose, incrédula só pode fazer força para segurá-lo enquanto sentia o hálito de whisky dele.

_ James, você tá bêbado! _ ela disse quando ele quase caiu novamente a obrigando a abraçá-lo, percebendo que assim era mais fácil mantê-lo em pé.

_ Você é esperta... Sardenta... _ Rose suspirou quando ele novamente a olhou lutando para manter os olhos abertos.

_ É melhor você se sentar, ou a gente vai cair! _ ela disse séria e James riu olhando para a prima, percebendo que ela o envolvia e o impedia de cair.

Rose corou, pois entendeu que James a encarava. E ela sentiu seu estômago flutuar. Sentiu seu coração bater muito rápido, principalmente quando James elevou uma mão até o cabelo liso dela, e o acariciava enquanto seus olhos permaneciam em suas sardas...

_ Eu... _ James pareceu perceber o que fazia e a olhou nos olhos, deixando sua mão no ombro nu de Rose. _ Vamos dançar...

_ Dançar? Tá louco, James! _ James não deu ouvido a ela e segurou em sua mão a levando próximo a pista de dança. Ele então envolveu as costas dela a trazendo pra junto dele e Rose só pôde o abraçar também o acompanhando naquela dança estranha que faziam, com eles tão agarrados que mal conseguiam distinguir um do outro.

James estava realmente muito bêbado. E ela nunca o havia visto assim, nem quando ganharam a taça de Quadribol desse ano, nem quando a Grifinória fazia alguma festinha no salão comunal. E ela suspirou enquanto sentia suas pernas tremerem, pelo peso de James, pelo seu coração que quase saia pela boca com toda essa situação.

Ficaram em silêncio, enquanto seus pés mal se moviam e a música soava convidativa pelo salão. Rose sentiu James a abraçar mais forte e seus rostos encostados apenas a permitiu olhar de relance para os olhos de James como para constatar que ele não estava desmaiando ou algo do tipo.

Quando a música já estava no fim, Rose o fez olhar pra ela, mas foi James quem falou.

_ Rose, eu... preciso falar com você... e tem que ser agora! _ Rose o viu olhar para os lados e antes que ela pudesse contestar, sentiu ele se soltar dela e novamente pegando em sua mão a conduzir para uma das varandas que circundavam o salão.

_ JAMES! _ ela protestou enquanto ele ia desviando das pessoas que dançavam agarradinhos e os olhavam feio, mas James parecia não se importar, ou não ver esses olhares de reprovação ou até mesmo o que fazia, esbarrando neles e os atrapalhando enquanto se beijavam e Rose quem ficava com a vergonha toda pra ela balbuciando um tímido pedido de desculpas.

Ao chegarem enfim à pequena varanda, Rose agradeceu aliviada sentindo o vento da noite em sua face. Estava suando, e sentia seu rosto mais vermelho do que seu vestido enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração acelerada e sua raiva por estar assim, por deixar que ideias estúpidas agora passassem pela sua mente, como o motivo de James estar agindo daquela maneira e por ele ainda estar segurando a mão dela.

_ O que você quer, James? _ ela disse um pouco rude, um pouco cansada. James olhava para fora, para a noite lá fora enquanto segurava com força a mão dela, parecendo não querer soltar nunca mais. _ James...

Rose apertou a mão dele e isso o despertou e o fez olhar para ela. A luz da varanda não dançava pelos seus olhos, apenas os iluminava, de uma forma quase acolhedora.

_ Eu... _ Rose percebeu os olhos dele nos seus e entendeu que começava a ficar embriagada também. Não pela bebida, mas pelos olhos do primo a lhe encarar. Estavam tão calmos e tão ternos e eram tão profundos aqueles olhos que ela pensou que ficar bêbada era exatamente aquela sensação que estava sentindo agora, que a colocava distante de tudo que a envolvia e só restava os olhos pretos de James a encará-la...

De repente, ela sentiu a mão dele se soltar da sua, rapidamente, assim como os olhos dele se afastarem dos seus, bruscamente. James se virou para o salão e para as pessoas que dançavam outra música romântica, cujos versos ressoavam distantes dali, como um eco, ou um fantasma.

_ Eu sou seu primo... Rose! Eu... _ James a olhou _ posso te falar algumas verdades... _ Rose suspirou permanecendo no mesmo lugar, sentindo que nada do que ela imaginava iria acontecer.

_ Aquele... 'cara' que veio com você pro baile... _ James se esforçava para tentar falar claramente e Rose pôde ver uma sombra de raiva naquelas palavras cambaleantes do primo e isso fez com que seu coração batesse um tom mais forte do que vinha batendo desde que James a interceptou a alguns minutos. _ Ele é apaixonado por outra, você sabia não é mesmo?

_ James... _ ela deu um passo para ele com medo que o primo caísse.

_ Sabia, porque toda Hogwards sabe... _ James falou num ataque de raiva maior que suas pernas conseguiram aguentar, caindo no chão, sentado. _ Ai!

_ James! _ ela se agachou ao lado dele que a olhou com raiva enquanto tentava controlar sua respiração rápida. Rose percebeu o olhar dele, e também sua respiração mais alterada. Estava num misto de preocupação com ele e euforia por pensar que estava vendo James com ciúmes! Tentou com custo afastar essa ideia quando ele tentou se levantar ao ser ajudado por ela. _ Você não está em condições de iniciar uma discussão comigo, é melhor você se sentar um pouco e depois a gente termina isso ok!

_ Não! Não, Sardenta... eu tenho que terminar isso agora... Eu...

_ Você está bêbado, Potter! Caindo de bêbado então para com isso... _ ela já estava perdendo a paciência. Estava cansada, de tudo aquilo, daquelas brigas, daquela implicância, de James voltar a ser o idiota de sempre e de seu coração, que a fazia pensar coisas que já vinha a enlouquecendo há tempos.

_ Você é muito ingênua, Rose... _ James voltou a olhá-la nos olhos e Rose percebeu aquela raiva neles enquanto suas respirações se misturavam. _ O Petters tá te usando isso sim...

Rose não aguentou mais e o soltou se afastando do primo o vendo voltar a cair no chão, sem conseguir parar em pé sozinho. Dessa vez ele riu enquanto se deitava naquela varanda iluminada e olhava para a prima em pé o olhando.

_ É isso mesmo... você não precisava dele, Rose... ele não...

_ CALA A BOCA, JAMES! _ ela não aguentou. Mesmo com James bêbado, ela não aguentava mais aquela história. _ VOCÊ É UM IDIOTA, ESTÁ ME ENTENDENDO! UM IMBECIL QUE NÃO CONSEGUE ENXERGAR O QUE ESTÁ DIANTE DOS SEUS OLHOS E AO INVÉS DISSO ESTRAGA TUDO DA FORMA MAIS... RIDÍCULA POSSIVEL! _ ela ia saindo dali, quando quase trombou com a garota que James levou ao baile.

_ O que? _ Amanda Grey perguntou olhando de Rose para James caído no chão _ O que aconteceu?

Rose teve que se segurar para não estuporar a colega, e então saiu dali, deixando James caído no chão. E ela sentia raiva de James e sentia mais raiva ainda por perceber como ela tinha sido uma idiota por pensar que... ela não foi muito longe daquela varanda e se escorou na parede ali perto e mesmo que sua consciência gritasse para que saísse daquele baile, ela ficou. Ficou para ver se a fútil da Grey ia ajudar James, pelo menos e não precisou esperar muito para ver que não, pois a garota saia sozinha, não sem antes encontrar com Antony Michaels, o goleiro da Grifinória, no meio do salão e sair dali, abraçados!

_ Não acredito! _ Rose disse incrédula pela atitude da colega, mas então percebeu que ela também havia deixado James caído lá. Balançou a cabeça suspirando e então caminhou até a varanda, encontrando James, dormindo a sono alto!

_ Não acredito que James fez isso... Ele sabe que papai e mamãe estão aqui, não sabe? _ Alvo dizia tomando fôlego enquanto tentava passar com James pelo salão sem serem notados.

_ Alvo, seu irmão exagerou um pouco... mas é a festa de formatura dele não é mesmo?! _ Rose também dizia cansada, pois tinha James semi desmaiado apoiado nela.

_ Ah, tá bom, quero ver se ano que vem nós vamos exagerar um pouco também... _ Rose olhou para o primo notando um ar de raiva que não era por estar carregando James.

_ Eu... gosto... dessa... musica... _ James falou enrolado enquanto uma música mais animada tocava para os dançarinos que sobraram na pista de dança. Suas pernas não ajudavam muito e sem mesmo saber onde estava, se deixava levar pelo irmão e a prima.

_ Alvo, é impressão minha ou você está chateado com alguma coisa? _ Rose deu de ombros o comentário de James e assim que saíram do salão, com cuidado para que Harry e principalmente Gina não os visse, ela questionou o amigo.

_ É, Rose, eu estou chateado com algo, com algo dependurado no meu pescoço! _ ele disse irônico a encarando.

_Não, não é com James... é com a Viviam não é?

_ Por que você acha que é com ela? E porque raios eu não trouxe a minha varinha? _ Rose quis rir pensando o mesmo, mas continuou a questioná-lo.

_ Vocês não estão bem desde aquela briga na estufa! E todos os alunos do 6° ano que estavam lá também concordam! _ ela disse em seu melhor tom de sabe tudo e isso irritou ainda mais Alvo.

_ Você está muito fofoqueira pro meu gosto! _ Alvo parou ao chegarem às escadas depositando James nos degraus, que imediatamente voltou a dormir. Rose agradeceu internamente, pois não estava mais aguentando carregá-lo.

_ Eu não estou fofoqueira! _ ela corou e se sentou ao lado de James na escada olhando para Alvo em pé e com cara de poucos amigos. Alvo sabia que a prima o conhecia melhor que ninguém e por isso mesmo aquelas perguntas estava deixando-o atordoado. _ Só me preocupo, você sabe!

Eles se olharam e Alvo sorriu para ela e só agora reparando em como a prima estava bonita com aquela maquiagem e aquele vestido de festa. Olhou para James ao lado dela, dormindo alheio a eles.

_ Como você achou o James naquela varanda heim? _ ele se sentou ao lado do irmão olhando de esguelha para Rose que abaixou seus olhos e retirando suas sandálias com medo de que Alvo a conhecesse tanto quanto ela o conhecia.

_ É que... estávamos brigando, como sempre e dessa vez foi tão forte que ele até desmaiou! _ Rose falou brincando olhando para Alvo que concordou com a cabeça suspirando e olhando para um casal que saia do salão agarradinhos indo em direção ao jardim. Depois de um tempo falou ainda olhando para a entrada do salão a alguns metros dali.

_ Viviam terminou comigo! Ela... disse que não tava dando certo... _ ele olhou para Rose que o olhava com um sorriso de solidariedade.

_ Eu sinto muito, Alvo, mesmo!

_ É... eu também! _ Alvo então se levantou olhando deles para a escada a sua frente. _ Acho que vou lá em cima e buscar minha varinha pra ver se consigo subir com James mais fácil!

_ É melhor mesmo! _ eles riram e Alvo começou a subir as escadas. Rose então olhou para James vendo a posição toda torta que ele estava e segurou a cabeça dele, colocando-a em seu colo e ele não demorou muito para se aninhar melhor ali, voltando a dormir tranquilamente. Rose suspirou enquanto um sorriso triste perpassava seu rosto e seus pensamentos fervilhavam e ela entendeu que James estava certo sobre sua ingenuidade. Ela era ingênua por cogitar ideias que eram estúpidas, tão estúpidas quando a bebedeira do primo...

_ Rose, pode me passar aquelas máscaras, por favor!... Rose...

Roxane parou com as mãos estendidas olhando para a prima que dera sinais claros que não havia a ouvido apesar de estarem apenas a dois passos de distância. A morena suspirou colocando uma das mãos na cintura e balançando a cabeça ao perceber como sua prima estava avoada ultimamente e como consequência a deixava com um mínimo de paciência possível durante o dia, que era quando as duas trabalhavam juntas na loja de George.

_ ROSE WEASLEY! _ Roxane gritou, mostrando uma das suas qualidades, a voz impecável.

_ O QUÊÊÊ?! _ Rose a olhou assustada e ela pode ver um pequeno sorriso perpassar o rosto da prima _ O que foi Roxane?

_ O que foi? Estou te pedindo há meia hora pra me passar aquelas máscaras e você nem ai! Estava voando, aliás, você está assim desde que voltou de Hogwards!

_ O que você está falando! _ Rose sacudiu a cabeça pegando as máscaras de zumbis e entregado a Roxane que deu seu melhor sorriso irônico enquanto espalhava os produtos de aspecto horripilantes pela vitrine ao mesmo tempo que avistava, talvez, quem sabe o motivo do desligamento de Rose se aproximar da loja.

_ Veja só quem vem ai! Olha Rose nosso querido primo! _ Roxane tentou ao máximo dar um sorriso cordial para Rose quando ela a olhou e em seguida para o rapaz que acabava de entrar na loja e sorria despojadamente a elas. _ James! _ a morena o cumprimentou com um abraço, pois desde o Natal que não se viam. James retribuiu olhando para Rose que o encarava com a cara amarrada cruzando os braços.

_ Roxane! Quanto tempo heim! Por que você não foi na minha formatura? _ James perguntou em seu tom maroto e Rose se aproximou.

_ Por que você está perguntando isso? _ ela disse olhando com desdém pra James e em seguida para Roxane _ Se você estivesse ido Roxane, James nem teria te visto lá do tanto que ficou bêbado!

James passou a mão nos cabelos pretos e despenteados com um falso embaraçamento. Roxane balançou a cabeça sabendo que iria sair uma discussão entre os dois a qualquer momento.

_ Hum, é bom saber que minha querida prima se preocupou comigo, afinal! _ ele falou sorrindo muito passando a mão no ombro de Rose, que o olhou indignada sentindo seu rosto corar.

_ Eu não me preocupei...

_ Ok! Eu estou indo almoçar! E sinceramente não quero que essas briguinhas me tragam uma gastrite ou algo do tipo! Thauzinho! _ Roxane levantou as mãos saindo do meio dos dois já sabendo o que viria pela frente. _ Tentem não incendiar a loja dessa vez!

_ Como assim dessa vez?! _ foi James quem perguntou rindo e tentando puxar pela memória se algum dia incendiara a loja do tio.

_ Não fomos nós, idiota! _ Rose disse 'carinhosamente' _ Foi o Fred e aquele amigo dele!

_ Ah, é! _ James respondeu com uma pontada de tristeza por não ter sido ele o dono da proeza _ Foi aquele que voou com uma vassoura no centro de Londres e acabou sendo preso! Qual é mesmo o nome dele?

_ Paul Sanders! _ as duas responderam juntas trocando olhares e James as olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

_ Então tá, volto em uma hora... _ Roxane disse e Rose abriu a boca pra chamar a prima, mas ela já havia sumido na rua abafada pelo calor do verão.

Abafada também ficara a loja quando James e Rose perceberam que estavam sozinhos. Eles trocaram um olhar rapidamente até Rose lhe dar as costas e tentar acabar de arrumar as prateleiras bagunçadas.

_ O que vai querer? _ ela disse secamente sem olhar para o primo que a seguiu e ficou olhando para os cabelos presos despojadamente de Rose. Eles pareciam mais vermelhos na luz que entrava pela imensa vitrine.

_ Queria conversar com você, Rose!

No primeiro momento, Rose pareceu não entender o que ele queria dizer e isso fez com que ela não se virasse de imediato para James. Sua mente fervilhou ao ouvir a voz dele tão completamente sem ironia que imediatamente seu rosto se tornou mais vermelho que já estava e talvez fosse também por isso que não quis encará-lo assim.

_ Conversar?! _ ela se virou, afinal, não conseguia deixar de olha-lo nos olhos. _ Conversar o quê?!

James suspirou passando a mão na nuca sentindo nos dedos gotículas de suor. Estava com calor e somente algumas vezes o calor o incomodava, e era justamente quando Rose estava por perto.

_ Sobre nós! _ disse, mais uma vez sem ironias e por um momento Rose desejou que ele fosse irônico, que estivesse brincando, que fosse o idiota de sempre, por que aquilo, aquele James sem gracinhas a assustava, a fazia tremer e a tirava do eixo, e ela definitivamente não queria gostar daquilo. Então, ela sorriu, ironicamente.

_ E o que tem pra conversar sobre nós? _ desviou o olhar dele caminhando até uma estante próxima. O calor aumentava e o cheiro dos líquidos que borbulhavam em alguns vidros em algum canto era uma intensa mistura de sabores.

_ O que tem?!... Rose! Você sabe o que tem... _ ele a seguiu por entre as prateleiras e a segurou pelo braço a obrigando parar e olhar pra ele. James percebeu que as sardas dela estavam mais vermelhas e Rose percebeu que ele havia percebido isso.

_ Não, eu não sei! _ eles se encararam no meio do calor que começava a ficar insuportável. Respiravam rápido e suas mentes trabalhavam mais rápidas e confusas ainda...

_ Com licença, vocês têm balas trava língua? _ era um cliente desavisado do perigo que corria. Estava parado na porta e olhava para os dois com uma inocência cheia de espinhas e um olhar juvenil. Rose abaixou seus olhos e olhou para o rapazinho. James não se deu o trabalho de olhá-lo e apenas suspirou passando a mão no rosto.

_ Temos... sim... _ Rose passou por James, sem olhá-lo, mas seus ombros roçaram um no outro fazendo James sorrir, dessa vez com ironia. _ Quantas vai querer?

James resolveu andar pela loja de logros enquanto escutava a voz deles parecendo ser bem longe dali. Olhou para aqueles produtos todos se lembrando de quando insistia para o pai comprar, ou quando ele mesmo pode fazê-lo assim que começou a ganhar uns trocados fazendo pequenos trabalhos. Quantas vezes assustara Rose com os produtos novos que o tio fazia questão de guardar para James. Não pode deixar de sorrir e de sentir o coração apertado de saudades desse tempo que foi embora rápido demais, assim como Hogwards e todas as coisas que vivera naquele colégio.

Rose olhava de relance para o primo enquanto atendia o rapaz das balinhas trava língua. O rapaz não conseguia se decidir o que mais iria querer e pacientemente, Rose ia ouvindo-o, vendo James caminhar no outro canto da loja. Ela tremia e se odiou por isso. Odiou Roxane também por deixá-los sozinhos e odiou o calor, por deixá-la tão vermelha e odiava a si mesma por querer acreditar que era o calor que a deixava assim...

_ Só isso mesmo? _ Rose respirou fundo desejando que o garoto escolhesse mais coisas, porém o garoto, satisfeito, concordou com a cabeça entregando-lhe o dinheiro. Ela respirou fundo entregando o troco a ele. Acompanhou o garoto e suas espinhas saírem da loja e por conta própria seus olhos foram para onde James estava, parado entre duas prateleiras, a olhando, sério. Seu estômago flutuou.

_ Estou sem tempo pra conversas, James! _ Rose desviou os olhos e saiu do balcão pegando o caminho de outro corredor de prateleiras e produtos. James a interceptou na metade delas, a olhando. Percebeu alguns fios do cabelo cacheado dela se soltando do coqui.

_ Me desculpa, Rose! _ foi tudo que disse no meio de tantas outras coisas que queria dizer, que ansiava para dizer, que enlouquecia para dizer. E Rose não pode deixar de se surpreender.

_ Desculpa por quê? Você conseguiria enumerar todos os motivos para essa desculpa? _ Estava sendo cruel, mas precisava. Era como uma regra entre os dois que não poderia ser quebrada assim, por desculpas sinceras de James.

_ Rose, por favor! Eu tô tentando! _ James respirava fundo, enquanto passava a mão nos cabelos. O cheiro de Rose parecia se destacar agora no meio de todos os outros aromas. _ Eu sei que nessas ultimas semanas eu fui um idiota, mais do que eu já sou, principalmente porque estávamos nos dando bem e então...

_ E então é que você tem a capacidade de me irritar! E faz de propósito não é?! _ ela não queria conversar, não com todo aquele calor, não com James se esforçando daquele jeito. Começou a caminhar e ele a impediu, como agora a pouco, só que dessa vez, continuou segurando seu braço.

_ Eu... eu fazia de propósito sim, antes de começarmos a conversar civilizadamente, mas depois...

_ Depois você foi a mesma pessoa de sempre! _ eles se olhavam e Rose sentia a mão quente dele em sua pele. A queimava, por inteiro a obrigando a se desvencilhar. James suspirou, mais uma vez, como que insistindo para que sua lucidez não o abandonasse, porque ele sentia que a qualquer momento ela iria embora e ele não poderia mais responder por seus atos.

_ Sim, eu fui! Por isso peço desculpas! _ continuaram se olhando. Olhos pretos no castanho. Brilhavam. _ Peço desculpas por dizer aquelas besteiras pra você na festa de formatura, eu fui um estúpido mesmo, não devia ter bebido, pra começar! Foi um erro sem tamanho, e depois ainda acordei com a maior dor de cabeça que já tive!

Rose o olhava falando muito rápido tudo aquilo e nunca em toda sua vida o vira lhe pedir desculpas daquela forma. Em todas as vezes, principalmente quando eram crianças, eram Tio Harry e Tia Gina que obrigavam James a se desculpar com ela, e agora, ali, naquela loja quente e abafada, James lhe dizia todas aquelas palavras e parecia sincero, como ela nunca jamais o vira. E ele também estava vermelho, estava suando e estava quente. Tão quente que ela podia sentir o calor dele chegar até ela, o cheiro dele, que ela nunca deixou de sentir. Ela estremeceu com isso e esqueceu de odiar sua respiração acelerada e seu coração disparado.

_ Fico muito feliz com isso! _ Rose disse cruzando os braços, mas ainda mantendo seu rosto impassível. James concordou com a cabeça dando um sorriso pequeno e uma olhadela para alguns gnomos comestíveis em vidros coloridos, havia luzes coloridas também, que fluíam deles.

_ É, eu também! _ disse sincero e sorrindo desejando que ela também sorrisse. Ele sentia que sua respiração começava a falhar e era disso que James tinha medo, mas continuou, por que ele não era do tipo que desistia no meio do caminho por causa de um coração disparado e uma respiração oscilante. _ Eu... _ ou talvez ele não tivesse a coragem suficiente para engolir o orgulho e todos os anos de brigas com a prima. _ Eu realmente me preocupei com você, Rose... pensei que o Petters estava querendo se aproveitar, porque todo mundo sabia que ele gostava da Halliwell...

Finalmente Rose riu e descruzou os braços, mas não continuou encarando James. Ela estava cansada de tudo isso. E James acabou percebendo que fazia tudo errado, que nunca teria as palavras certas, não com ela.

_ E você acha que um cara só pode se aproveitar mesmo de mim não é? É pra isso que eu sirvo! _ ela disse firme, e agradeceu percebendo que sua voz não tremia como suas pernas. Provavelmente pela raiva que sentia de James.

_ Não! Rose, eu não acho isso, você não está entendendo...

_ Eu estou sim, Potter! Eu já entendi tudo! Aliás, eu entendi desde o começo! _ Ela começou a andar rapidamente, para o fundo da loja. Estava zonza e como queria ter as palavras certas também, como queria dizer tudo que gritava em seu peito. Escancarar as palavras para James, mas assim como o primo, nunca dominaria essa técnica com ele.

_ O que você entendeu, Rose? Não era isso que ele queria? Não foi com a Halliwell que ele foi embora daquele baile? _ ele a seguiu também rapidamente

_ Como você soube? Até onde eu sei, estava tão bêbado que desmaiou numa varanda por ai! _ Rose quase gritava, mas não virou pra trás, mesmo sabendo que ele a seguia.

_ As notícias correm, ora bolas! _ Dessa vez James disse no mesmo tom dela, já estava perdendo a paciência, com ele mesmo.

_ E você ficou satisfeito com você mesmo não! _Rose parou rapidamente virando pra ele e dois quase trombaram na porta que levava para os fundos. _Você quer que eu te dê os parabéns? Tá, meus parabéns por ter adivinhado o que iria acontecer! _ Ambos respiravam rápido e estavam muito, mas muito vermelhos. Eles se olharam, se encararam, com raiva, primeiramente.

_ Eu sabia que o Petters é apaixonado pela Halliwell e por isso aceitei ir ao baile com ele, pra que ela ficasse com ciúmes! Ele não me usou, e no final deu certo porque eles ficaram juntos não foi! _ Rose percebeu seus olhos arderem pelas lágrimas que lutavam pra cair, enquanto as palavras saíram se atropelando. James sentiu seu coração parar de bater por alguns segundos enquanto as montava na mente.

Desde que soube que Rose iria ao baile com Petters que ele tinha ficado um pouco aparvalhado. Ele, James, iria convidá-la, já havia decidido e por estarem mais próximos e por saber que a prima não saia com ninguém, assim como ele, sabia que ela iria aceitar, que ela queria ir ao baile com ele também. Mas depois disso, James voltou a ser o James irônico de sempre e Rose não conseguia entender o motivo, voltaram a brigar, como sempre brigavam, sem coragens para dar o braço a torcer.

_ Por que você aceitou isso? _ de repente, James parecia entender tudo, e foi como se um balaço tivesse o atingido _ Por acaso você gosta dele? É isso, Rose, você está apaixonada pelo Petters?

Rose ficou sem reação enquanto o olhava boquiaberta. Como ele poderia ser tão bobo que não conseguia enxergar o obvio! E foi também como se um balaço tivesse a acertado, embora Rose jamais tivesse sido acertada por um, que ela finalmente percebeu que admitira. Admitira para si mesma que o obvio daquilo tudo, que ela amava James, que sempre amara e como isso a aterrorizou e a aliviou, a libertou.

_ AHH! James, você... _ ficou sem palavras. James ainda a olhava esperando uma resposta. _ Eu... eu não tenho que te dar explicações nenhuma sobre isso! Aliás, por que você não pede explicações pra aquela garota que você levou ao baile, heim? Não foi ela quem te deixou desmaiado e saiu com aquele bonitão da sua sala?!

James a olhou um pouco abobalhado pela mudança de assunto repentina e teve que piscar os olhos algumas vezes pra entender. Rose o observou e não poderia deixar de sorrir ao se lembrar disso.

_ O que? Eu... eu não tô nem ai pra isso! E quem é bonitão? O Michaels? Há! _ James na verdade estava, sim, pelo orgulho masculino ferido e por Rose achar o goleiro da Grifinória bonito. Rose riu. _ E o que você está dizendo, você também me abandonou desmaiado naquela varanda não foi?!

Rose o olhou e parou de sorrir. Engoliu o orgulho, só um pouquinho.

_ Não, não abandonei! Eu vi quando aquela imbecil da Grey saiu sem você, e... eu voltei, quer dizer, eu chamei o Alvo e nos levamos você pro dormitório, antes que seus pais te vissem...

James passou a mão nos cabelos se escorando no batente da porta surpreso com tudo aquilo. Respirou fundo sem tirar os olhos de Rose, que também se escorou de frente a ele.

_ O Al não me disse nada...

_ Porque eu pedi! _ dessa vez, Rose abaixou sua cabeça, e seus olhos olharam para seus pés reparando nos tênis dele e nas suas sandálias. James não teve coragens de desviar os olhos dela e deu um sorriso por ter gostado muito de saber disso.

_ Obrigado, Sardenta... _ ele estava se esforçando para não cometer os mesmos erros e dizer que ela era uma orgulhosa e outras coisas que ele se acostumara a falar. _ Mesmo eu sendo um estúpido com você, você ainda me ajuda! Mesmo eu insistindo em brigar...

Rose o olhou. Ele estava tão lindo sob aquela luz de verão que vinha da entrada da loja. E ela sabia que ele tinha mudado, sabia que ele se esforçava, sabia que tudo que queriam era destruir o espaço que os separava, mas que ainda restava um restinho de orgulho, e o medo de se entregar ao sentimento que a cada dia se tornava mais forte e mais confuso e que acabou se materializando, nas palavras dela.

_ Não vamos precisar nos preocupar mais com isso! Você se formou e provavelmente só nos veremos nos Natais e alguns aniversários... _ Rose respirou fundo para se controlar e começou a dizer séria tentando de uma vez por todas acabar com tudo aquilo. James abriu a boca pra falar, mas ela continuou _ Vai ser melhor assim, não é?!

_ Rose...

_ A gente nunca deu certo mesmo, James! _ ela sorriu tentando ser irônica, mas sem sucesso. James não gostou do rumo daquela conversa, não queria que ela falasse esse tipo de coisa. _ A gente só faz é brigar, pra desgosto dos nossos pais e do resto da família! _ ela forçou um sorriso e James balançou a cabeça sem acreditar nas palavras dela. Ele tinha vindo até ali para resolver essa situação de uma vez por todas e então via essa história tomar outro rumo, um rumo que ele não tinha coragens para mudar, devido ao seu orgulho.

_ Então é isso que você acha?! _ perguntou incrédulo, mas sem forças, também estava muito cansado. _ Você nunca sequer parou pra pensar porque a gente briga tanto? Será que não tem um motivo maior que nos leva a isso? _ James estava rodeando, e ele não era disso, geralmente falava o que precisava, na cara dura, doa a quem doer, mas com Rose não seria assim, nunca era assim.

_ A gente simplesmente não combina! É isso! Não... _ ela precisou segurar novamente suas lágrimas. Se ele estava com rodeios, ela também faria. _ Não temos que fazer tempestade por isso! Somos muito diferentes e a gente vive se magoando então é melhor assim!

James sentiu o peso daquelas palavras. E foi pior que mil balaços em sua cabeça e foi a vez dele baixar os olhos sem conseguir mais encará-la. Seu coração batia forte dentro do peito e odiou isso, como muitas vezes odiou o fato de se sentir vulnerável pela prima sabendo o motivo disso.

Rose também sentiu pelo que disse por que nunca quisera dizer aquelas coisas. Mas James também não ajudava. Não entendia o que ele estava querendo, não conseguia entendê-lo de modo algum, principalmente depois que ele se mostrou com ciúmes e então nada. Ele não poderia sentir o mesmo que ela e tudo que ele queria era atazaná-la, como sempre fizera, a vida toda.

_ Ok! _ ele se desescorou da porta olhando pra ela, pros olhos dela que em seguida se desviaram. Ele estava tão confuso quanto ela, tão zonzo e impotente quando a prima. _ Eu... me desculpa, por tudo, eu... vou indo!

Rose o olhou percebendo como ele estava e quis segurá-lo, agarrá-lo e... esquecer que um dia deixou seu orgulho vencer. Mas não pode fazer isso e apenas ficou vendo James caminhar por entre as prateleira e... voltar! Rose sentiu suas pernas sumirem quando James se aproximou dela novamente, a encarando e ela pensou que nunca em toda sua vida tinha visto o primo assim, decidido.

_ Que coisa, Sardenta, você não pode mudar esse seu gênio um minuto?! _ disse enquanto Rose o olhava espantada.

_ Meu gênio? E sobre o seu gênio, você não diz nada? _ ela rebateu e James balançou a cabeça tento a certeza que nunca iria conseguir se controlar com ela.

_ Sobre o que eu posso falar? Você viu o quando eu mudei nesses últimos anos e não diga que não percebeu, Rose, você é observadora, é claro que percebeu... _ Rose o olhava num misto de raiva e ironia pelas palavras dele _ Agora você... _ ele falava vendo como ela ficava a cada palavra dita _ Sempre teve o gênio forte, sempre foi cheia coisas irritantes, nunca dava o braço a torcer pra nada e é inflexível!

_ Ah! Inflexível? Eu! Inflexível? _ Rose ia aumentando o tom das palavras cada vez mais indignada com James.

_ É sim! Inflexível, geniosa, teimosa... _ Rose deu uma risada e James se segurou para não rir também. Sua mente estava fervilhando e queria que ela se irritasse, cada vez mais, sem saber por que.

_ Você percebe que está se descrevendo! Esse é você James Potter, não eu! _ e ela estava sim, muito irritada com tudo aquilo.

_ Ah não, essa é você, Sardenta! Admita pelo menos isso! _ James chegava mais perto dela.

_ Admitir? _ ela apontou o dedo pra ele _ Eu não tenho nada que admitir! A não ser que você é um convencido metido e canastrão, que nasceu pra me irritar! E outra, você não mudou tanto assim quanto pensa, ainda é o mesmo idiota que era com oito anos! _ Rose disse e dessa vez ela se aproximou dele e então James sentiu seu sangue subir como nunca sentira.

_ Você tá certa Sardenta, eu ainda sou!

E então, esquecendo todo seu orgulho, ou seu medo, ou se alguém pudesse chegar na loja, James a beijou enlouquecido e desesperado, colando seus lábios nos dela, sentindo-a corresponder igualmente enlouquecida e desesperada em meio aos gemidos de contentamento que ambos davam, pois aquele momento, era tudo que queriam, desde muito tempo. Ele a encostou na parede descendo suas mãos até chegar à cintura de Rose apertando-a, enquanto ela embrenhava sua mão nos cabelos dele apertando, puxando,como se só lhe restasse isso na vida.

Suas línguas se encontraram permitindo aprofundar o beijo de uma forma mais insana e louca, principalmente quando James segurou mais firme na cintura de Rose a levantando um pouco fazendo um pequeno movimento que os fizeram gemer com o que sentiram.

Ele elevou sua mão acariciando o cabelo macio da prima, passando os dedos no rosto dela e era como se sentisse suas sardas, as sardas que ele sonhava, mas não tinha coragem de admitir. Rose sentia o primo lhe acariciar e suas próprias mãos também o acariciavam, sentindo a barba despontada dele, assim como os cabelos eternamente bagunçados. E ela o trazia para mais perto dela o envolvendo como se fosse apenas isso que importava no mundo. E eles continuaram se beijando, como se não houvesse mais nada a não ser eles, e as sensações que experimentavam, sensações novas, como se descobrissem pela primeira vez a vida, ou o segredo para a felicidade.

E eles entenderam o quanto um significava para o outro quando o beijo foi ficando mais calmo, e por isso mesmo mais intenso. Suas bocas começaram a se mover devagar e isso os permitiu sentir cada sensação de forma nova, cada toque, cada gesto, cada respiração. Eles souberam que se pertenciam, que faziam parte um do outro e isso se tornou tão claro, tão nítido quanto suas bocas se unindo, quanto seus corpos se sentindo, se permitindo.

Depois de um momento, que eles não souberam quanto, suas bocas foram se separando, devagar e relutantes, sabendo que não poderiam mais viver longe uma da outra. E permanecendo de olhos fechados, sentindo ainda as sensações intensas que viviam neles, e as respirações fortes em suas peles, seus rostos se tocaram como se precisassem de provas que tudo aquilo era real e não um sonho. Rose sentiu a barba de James em sua pele, o cheiro dele, os lábios dele beijando cada sarda de seu rosto. James queria senti-las, e eles as beijava, traçava beijos pelo rosto, nariz, testa, olhos, queixo, boca, sentindo os lábios da prima receber os seus novamente, acomodando-os em meio aos gemidos baixos que se misturavam aos seus...

Abriram os olhos devagar ainda com seus lábios um no outro, sentindo suas respirações e salivas misturadas, percebendo que o calor que ambos sentiam ia sendo aliviado ao mesmo tempo em que tudo era somente fogo, enquanto tremiam, enquanto seus olhos brilhavam e eles se viam um no outro. James passou delicadamente, mas intensa, sua mão no rosto dela e eles sorriram quando ele se afastou um milímetro sua boca. Ele sentia Rose acariciar seus cabelos.

_ Era isso que eu queria ter feito há muito tempo, Rose... _ James disse com a voz rouca e ainda ofegante. Rose franziu as sobrancelhas concordando com a cabeça

_ Por que você não fez?_ ela disse com a voz ainda fraca em meio de sua respiração acelerada. James aumentou seu sorriso olhando para a sua boca em seguida voltando a olhá-la nos olhos.

_ Por que eu fui um idiota, um orgulhoso!_ ele disse sincero e Rose deu um pequeno sorriso passando a mão em seu rosto.

Rose olhava para James sentindo seu coração bater loucamente e ao mesmo tempo que se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, ela não entendia o medo que havia em si. Desde muito tempo que sabia estar apaixonada por James, talvez até quando era pequena, ou de quando começaram a implicar um com o outro, porém o fato era que eles eram muito diferentes, eram primos, e iriam ter vidas distintas, James iria começar uma vida nova fora de Hogwards e o que poderia acontecer? E ele nunca levou um relacionamento a sério e ela sabia disso e via isso.

O sorriso dela se desfez e James reparou.

_ Rose... Eu sempre quis isso... _ James disse sério, como nunca antes ele falara e isso fez Rose se arrepiar e seu coração, se era possível bateu mais rápido e James sentiu, pois o dele também batia no mesmo ritmo. _ Só que eu tinha medo, medo de você não sentir o mesmo... e, pra falar a verdade, eu ainda tenho!

Isso desarmou Rose. James, o que era convencido, o que não tinha medo de nada confessando isso a ela! Como ele poderia ainda ter medo dela não sentir por ele o que ele sentia por ela? Rose fechou os olhos, descendo sua mão para o pescoço dele, sentindo a pulsação de James rápida e frenética. James também fechou os olhos colocando sua cabeça no ombro dela, descansando-a, sentindo o perfume de Rose se misturar com o seu, assim como o calor de seus corpos que também se misturaram calmamente.

Rose o abraçou sentindo uma mão dele em seus cabelos e a outra em sua cintura segurando-a firme. A mão dele era grande e quente e como a deixava protegida e ao mesmo tempo tão vulnerável.

_ Eu também quis... _ Rose o olhou fazendo-os se encararem _ Acho que sempre quis...

James deu um grande sorriso. Ele a abraçou novamente passando a mão em suas costas, envolvendo-a com carinho. Rose sorriu também fechando os olhos sentindo o rosto dele a milímetros de distância. Não queria se entregar assim, precisava ser racional, pois nunca agira como estava agindo, mas estava ficando impossível.

_ Era por isso que a gente brigava tanto? _ depois de um momento ele perguntou maroto próximo demais da boca de Rose e ela abriu os olhos.

_ Talvez sim! _ deu um pequeno riso para em seguida ficar séria novamente. Isso fez James franzir as sobrancelhas. _ Ou talvez não!

Ela se afastou dele um pouco e o encarou enquanto James se virou pra ela ainda com um pequeno sorriso sem entender.

_ O que foi, Sardenta? _ Rose desviou os olhos dele inquieta e isso fez James ficar sério, sem realmente entender o que ela dizia.

_ James, o que estamos fazendo? _ ela perguntou sem saber por onde começar.

_ Como assim o que estamos fazendo? Estamos nos declarando um para o outro, bom pelo menos da minha parte! _ ele disse irônico e ela sorriu desgostosa.

_ Tá vendo, é isso que eu quero dizer. Você e eu... tudo sempre foi tão complicado, e a gente não pode simplesmente dizer que as brigas eram porque gostávamos um do outro, porque isso não é suficiente.

_ Eu não gostava de você Rose, eu _amo_ você e isso é suficiente! Pelo menos pra mim é! _ James disse um pouco alterado e Rose sentiu seu rosto ficar mais vermelho que seus cabelos quando James falou que a amava! Amor! Era isso que ela sentia por ele e porque era tão difícil dizer?

_ James... _ ela começou, mas James balançou a cabeça _ Pra você é tudo tão simples não é? Mas não é! Olha pra gente agora! Estamos discutindo de novo, sem contar que estamos em caminhos diferentes agora! Ou você não percebeu que uma vida nova aqui fora te espera! Estamos longe um do outro James, longe do que éramos, ou do que gostaríamos de ser um para o outro! Longe daquele passado que tínhamos!

_ Rose você que não vê que temos um presente agora! E o que importa se eu estou aqui e você em Hogwards! Isso não vai mudar o que eu sinto, não vai mudar o que eu quero! _ James segurou nas mãos dela olhando em seus olhos a fazendo tremer.

_ Será que não? Você sempre foi vulnerável com seus relacionamentos não foi? Quantas garotas já passaram pelas suas mãos e você simplesmente não levou adiante. O que garante que comigo será diferente, o que garante que tudo isso vai dar certo?

Rose soltou suas mãos e James a olhou incrédulo com essas palavras. Respirando forte ele balançou a cabeça.

_ Você é racional demais Rose! Como pode viver assim? Medindo cada passo, cada coisa! _ estavam alterados.

_ E você é emocional demais! Eu prefiro medir meus passos sim, do que sofrer depois, do que entrar numa situação e depois contar as feridas que ela causou! _ James sentiu-se esbofeteado com essas palavras, mas não iria colocar tudo a perder rebatendo com mais discussão.

_ Eu te digo por que não deu certo com as garotas que passaram pelas minhas mãos... _ James abaixou seu tom de voz e mais uma vez naquela noite esqueceu seu orgulho, apesar dele estar gritando em seu peito. _ Por que eu só queria uma garota, eu só queria estar, por completo, com uma garota! E era a mais impossível de todas, a mais chata, e a mais cabeça dura que eu queria estar!

Rose sentiu lágrimas em seus olhos, mas não iria deixá-las cair. Não agora.

_ E eu nunca pensei de verdade que eu pudesse ficar com você Rose, eu achava que era um sentimento bobo, que iria passar, porque afinal, nós somos tão diferentes não é?! Eu nunca acreditei que pudesse acontecer o que aconteceu hoje, mas aconteceu! E se você não está preparada pra viver isso... Eu espero! _ James riu melancólico, mas completamente sincero e Rose se surpreendeu mais uma vez com ele. _ Eu espero você Rose Molly Weasley, porque eu não sou de desistir do que eu quero... _ Rose o viu se aproximar dela devagar ficando muito próximo _ Nem de quem eu amo!

Finalmente as lágrimas de Rose caíram pelo seu rosto e ela teve que abaixar sua cabeça, pois ficara zonza demais. Concluiu que James nasceu para surpreendê-la e ela nunca iria se acostumar com isso! James sentia seu coração doer demais, mas estava aliviado e tão feliz como nunca se sentira. Ele amava Rose, e iria esperá-la, iria esperar a complicação dela acabar, e o que mais a impedia de ficar com ele.

Rose o olhou percebendo que ele a olhava incansavelmente e suspirou querendo o beijar como antes e esquecer de vez seu próprio orgulho e sua razão. Olhou dentro dos olhos de James que a olhava com carinho e ternura enquanto enxugava suas lágrimas, e ali, percebeu que não poderia mais abandonar aquele olhar, que a tomava por completo dissipando tudo que a impedia de ser feliz.

James deu um pequeno sorriso, olhando-a profundamente, analisando o rosto de Rose na luz de verão que entrava sem vergonha pra dentro da loja. E sua mão em seu rosto a acariciava e ele sentia a maciez daquela pele, o perfume que vinha dela, como num campo de rosas. E foi a vez de Rose se aproximar e acariciar o rosto dele com suas mãos o fazendo sorrir quando seu coração disparou mais uma vez naquela tarde sentindo que o mundo todo havia parado quando viu Rose mover seu rosto devagar colando seus lábios em seu rosto, dando um beijo em sua bochecha, depois outro, e mais outro como se fosse uma fantasia, como se fosse um sonho...

Rose sentia a barba dele roçar em seus lábios e ela se arrepiava a cada toque, sentia seu corpo reagindo a cada toque, assim como o corpo de James quando sentiu a boca quente de Rose em sua pele, os lábios que o beijavam devagar, que o fazia perder os sentidos completamente, tanto que achou que estava mesmo sonhando e teve medo de acordar e descobrir que não era real.

Ele então abriu os olhos para constatar. E encontrou os olhos castanhos de Rose nos seus, e eles brilhavam, como nunca antes. Rose sentiu seus olhos novamente se encherem d'água quando viu os olhos de James brilhantes pelas lágrimas que surgiram nos olhos pretos dele. Ela acariciou seu rosto com carinho e as palavras saíram naturais de seus lábios, simples, puras e completamente verdadeiras.

_ Eu te amo! _ James, ao ouvir aquelas palavras da voz de Rose, sorriu deixando cair as lágrimas pelo seu rosto, pelos dedos de Rose.

Rose também deixou mais lágrimas caírem. Não podia mais ficar sem dizer isso a ele, não teria mais sentido, já que estava entregue, e tudo que havia dito antes, todas as palavras e todos os seus medos não a impediam mais. Nada mais a impediria de ser feliz.

_ Sardenta... Minha Sardenta! _ James falou com a voz embargada a envolvendo com seus braços _ Eu te amo!

James sussurrou quase fazendo suas testas se tocarem novamente e suas respirações se misturarem quentes e inconstantes. Eles se encararam sentindo suas mãos segurarem com força suas peles e seus cabelos na medida em que seus lábios se aproximavam devagar e torturantes e seus corpos começaram a se arrepiar.

_ James... _ ela sussurrou o nome dele sôfrega e antes que pudesse pensar ou dizer algo, James acabou com a pequena distância que os separava a beijando com paixão, unindo seus lábios aos dela sentindo Rose se abrir pra ele e o beijando com a mesma intensidade e vontade.

E como eles sentiram falta de seus beijos nesses poucos momentos que suas bocas estavam longe uma da outra. Como se uma parte deles tivesse sido arrancada e tamanha felicidade quando novamente estavam no lugar que se pertenciam um nos braços do outro.

###$$$$$%%%%%%&&&&&&&******************

_Ah, James Sirius! _

_Acho que até no dia do casamento esses dois irão discutir e por isso mesmo acho que eles foram feitos um para o outro! Pelo menos na minha cabeça! Rsrs_

_Obrigada pelas pessoas que leram e que enviaram elogios nas fics anteriores! _


End file.
